SM089: The Prism Between Light and Darkness!
is the 46th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and the others have dispatched to the other side of the Ultra Hope in order to resolve the crisis in Alola. What lies in wait for them there? And just what is Team Rocket's true goal? Episode Plot Ash states that the Ultra Guardians rushed in to save Lunala from UB: Black; they succeeded, but Solgaleo - Nebby - was possessed and taken away through an Ultra Wormhole. However, they restored Lunala's strength with their Z-Power and promised to save Solgaleo. After waking up in a recovery room, Lunala attempts to break out; the adults arrive to see the calamity. Lillie sees that Lunala wants to help Solgaleo, and the whole team decides to do the same to follow on their promise. Surprised, Lusamine doesn't want them to go into the world beyond the Ultra Wormhole with Lunala, since it was dangerous. Gladion reminds that they went through the portal and returned when they went to rescue her. Professor Burnet states that although that was true, they don't know which world the hole connects to. After seeing Lillie's determination, Lusamine allows them to go and the rest of the foundation tells pledge their support them. Enthusiastic, the heroes move out. Out in the school Courtyard, Team Rocket plan on taking the Lunala to the boss before Matori does to earn his respect. Much to their shock, they then see the river opening up, with Lunala and the rest of the Ultra Guardians dispatch. This does not change their mind, as they go to pursue them. The Aether Foundation decide to go, too, in a helicopter. Before that, Professor Kukui decides that he will go as well, for they have to still be alert that that Team Rocket might come back. Faba agrees, and teams up with Kukui, stating the president should stay to gather information and give orders. Faba declares himself as leader and has Kukui follow him, which makes Burnet chuckle. Meanwhile, Lunala, whose wings have changed to light-blue color, opens up an Ultra Wormhole and goes in. The Ultra Guardians follow up behind it, and Lusamine orders them to return safely after rescuing Solgaleo. After the group heads through the portal Wicke reports that their connection was lost, but will attempt to contact them through audio signals. Somewhere nearby, Team Rocket's aircraft approaches the Ultra Wormhole. Just as Matori gives orders to venture beyond, a Braviary crashes into the ship with Brave Bird, causing it to descend. Matori orders them to continue anyway, but due to the massive damage, Gozu has the aircraft landed and the fire put out. The crew shows a screen displaying Faba and Kukui, with their Pokémon, on a nearby mountain, who promise not to let the Matori Matrix get through the Ultra Wormhole. Matori frowns, and as the aircraft descends, Kukui has Braviary use Rock Slide and Faba has Alakazam use Shadow Ball and Hypno with Psychic to attack. This damages the aircraft and reveals it. To stop their enemies, Gozu goes to confront them. Beyond the Ultra Wormhole, Poipole dances in happiness. Gladion alerts Ash that Lunala is going to leave them behind, and Ash decides to pick up the pace. At this moment, a purple blob is shot at the heroes out of a ravine, who narrowly evade the attack. Kiawe then has Charizard use Flamethrower to block the toxin. After the smoke clears, the group encounters a lot of Poipole, which live in their nest. The Poipole attack, but the heroes dodge, and Ash tries to explain they only came to save Solgaleo. Ash's Poipole reasons with the other Poipole. While the Poipole talk among themselves, a purple winged beast walks over and alerts the heroes to its presence, a creature that Rotom finds no record of it. Poipole flies over and happily dances in front of it, and the heroes note that it looks similar to Poipole, in shape and color. The big one collapses, and as Ash goes to help, Gladion stops him, for they'll lose track of Lunala. Ash stubbornly refuses and goes to help it, so the rest of the guardians follow him as well. Back at the school base, Burnet attempts to decipher the mural. Lusamine goes to check on the process and believes that there has to be a connection between the Blinding One and UB: Black; Burnet responds that it might help them save Solgaleo. Kiawe, who is examining the purplish being, doesn't see anything wrong with the big beast, other than that it is tired. Mallow offers some Oran Berries, but it refuses. With Poipole's help, it eats the berries and its eyes widen. It then talks to them, thanking "the ones without stingers". Sophocles asks who it was and the being responds that it was it and Kiawe thinks it's telepathy. The being asks if they said they came to save Solgaleo. Kiawe explains that UB: Black possessed Solgaleo and fled to their world, but the best refers to UB: Black as Necrozma. It requests them to leave Necrozma alone, since they need its power. Ash responds they'd have to abandon Solgaleo, and Lillie demands a reason. The being shows what happened in their world: it shows a vision that the place was blossoming. The Ultra Guardians marvel at the greens and Mallow wonders if it was the world as it used to be. The being replies that it was the world filled with the light that Necrozma rained down on them. Ash then notices Necrozma, which looks just like the painting of the Blinding One, as Lillie deduces that is actually Necrozma. The being shows a meteor was to fall on their land, but Necrozma suppressed it. With a large explosion, they see UB: Black, the black beast, and realize the latter and Necrozma are one and the same, which fell into the ravine. Rotom realizes that Necrozma, the Radiant One, has lost its light in that collision. The being continues: Necrozma was wounded and entered a long slumber, and in time, the plants withered and all the lands became were barren. Since they could no longer rely on the small amount of light they received, Ash's Poipole then set out on its own, since the large beast is too old to go on its own. The beast notes that Poipole has seen Alola, which is a bright, beautiful land. Just as they had given up on their world, a chance appeared: Solgaleo and Lunala appear from an Ultra Wormhole - the being explains that Necrozma wanted to absorb their lights and revitalize themselves, and snapped out of its slumber. Wondering what it meant by light, the Ultra Guardians believe it means Ultra Aura. Sophocles has a feeling the story feels familiar, to which Lillie states it is the story of the Blinding One, which she repeats. Mallow asks the being if it wanted to revitalize Necrozma and have it restore the world. The being confirms, but the heroes see the predicament: either they let Solgaleo stay possessed and the world is revitalized, or they split the two entities and let the world be without light. Suddenly, they hear a crash and head out to see Lunala, who fell to the ground. Solgaleo, who is still possessed, emits lasers, which damages Lunala, and as it attempts to attack again, Gladion has Silvally use Air Slash. Solgaleo fires an attack, but Silvally jumps away. Gladion orders another Air Slash, but Ash stops him. The latter responds if Necrozma continues attacking, it would lead to losing both Solgaleo and Lunala, and the darkness would eventually fall over Alola. While Lunala flees from Solgaleo, Ash explains he would not let that happen, but since that would mean no hope for Poipole's world, he wants to save everything. Gladion is held aback, but the rest of the team voice Ash's opinion. Gladion than asks what they would do; Ash says that since Necrozma wants Ultra Aura since it's trying to possess both of the emissaries and is basically starving. Remembering the class gave Sophocles the food when he had nothing, Ash and the rest of the class see they have to share their power with Necrozma, as per tradition of Manalo Festival in Alola. Rotom mentions that Burnet stated that Z-Power is closely linked to Ultra Aura. Gladion steps down and agrees with the plan to share their Z-Power with Necrozma, so it can release Solgaleo. Back in Alola, the Matori Matrix came down their aircraft to deal with Faba and Kukui. While Kukui and Faba repeat they won't let them pass, Gozu claims they underestimate Team Rocket. He decides to deal with them himself: he sends Aggron and shows a Mega Stone on his dogtag to Mega evolve it. With one Heavy Slam, Mega Aggron knocks down Braviary, Alakazam, and Hypno. Jessie, James, and Meowth observe the battle from their balloon. Jessie notes that they were sloppy, while James wonders what they will do about the thing that possessed Solgaleo. Jessie proposes going through the Ultra Wormhole, but since that is too risky for them, she proposes an attack as soon as the group returns. Back at the School Base, Burnet managed to decipher the words. She explains to Lusamine that UB: Black is the Blinding One, who lost its light. She reads when the Blinding One was depleted of light and consumed by darkness, that darkness would spread across Alola. The people thought to share the light that had been shared with them back to the Blinding One. The emissaries of the sun and moon appeared and the people offered their prayers together with the Pokémon, and the prayers reached the Radiant One. The latter regained its light and Alola became beautiful once more. Lusamine sees there was a meaning hidden in the legend her father told her. Burnet agrees, for humans and Pokémon shared their energies, too, and decides that they need to get the info to Ash and the others. Back on Poipole's world, the Ultra Guardians watch Necrozma and Lunala fight each other. Gladion tells Lunala to get away from Necrozma. The Ultra Guardians stand ground, but Ash notices that Gladion did not send Lycanroc. Gladion states he won't be the same as he was, and notes Ash has matured a bit. Ash understands, and with Gladion, Lana and Kiawe, presses his Z-Ring to pass the Z-Power onto their Pokémon, to share it with Necrozma through Z-Moves: Gigavolt Havoc, Infero Overdrive, Hydro Vortex and Breakneck Blitz. Professor Burnet was tired after the work she did. Clefable gives her some coffee, which Burnet appreciates. She then thanks Clefable and high-fives it, tasting the coffee as Granbull Mountain. Debuts Item *Aggronite Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Poipole (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Rotom asks which Pokémon appears as one of Poipole's kind in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Naganadel. The other answers are Ariados (red), Tapu Fini (green), and Lunala (yellow). Gallery Lusamine is unsure to let the children go through the Ultra Wormhole SM089 2.png The scientists watch progress SM089 3.png Team Rocket witnesses the Ultra Guardians coming out SM089 4.png The group goes through the Ultra Wormhole SM089 5.png Kukui's Braviary damages Team Rocket's aircraft SM089 6.png Faba and Kukui stand guard, to prevent Matori Matrix from advancing SM089 7.png The Ultra Guardians get attacked SM089 8.png The Ultra Guardians encounter a talking Naganadel SM089 9.png Nagandel shows the past environment SM089 10.png A giant meteor fell down, eradicating the light from the world SM089 11.png Ash realizes Necrozma is the Blinding One from the story SM089 12.png Lunala faces Dusk Mane Necrozma SM089 13.png Necrozma topples down Lunala SM089 14.png Gozu descends down to confront Kukui and Faba SM089 15.png Gozu triggers Aggron's Mega Evolution SM089 16.png Mega Aggron uses Heavy Slam SM089 17.png Braviary, Hypno and Alakazam are terrified from Mega Aggron's impact SM089 18.png Burnet has finally found vital information SM089 19.png The trainers' Z-Moves collide to hit Dusk Mane Necrozma }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon Category:Ultra Guardian episodes